Brittany Gets Bitten
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Written for the Glee Kink Meme. Brittany get's bit and gains a GirlPeen which leads to sexy times with Santana.


I do not own anything. This story was written for the glee kink meme. My first fill on a prompt over there.

_Brittany is bitten by a strange animal and discovers that she grows a penis every month for exactly 24 hours. Sweet, submissive Brittany turns into a dominant, aggressive, well-hung Brittany who repeatedly has all kinds of sex with Santana._  
><em>No anal please.<em>

It's currently 3:32 AM and I'm glad I finished it. I really hope you guys like it, and please **review.** Like seriously, you guys don't understand how happy it makes me. :) Well, enough of this, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me what exactly?" Santana asked as she looked Brittany up and down trying to spot the <em>new development<em> on her girlfriend.

"Look, I wanted to tell you earlier but you were on vacation! Do you remember when I visited my cousin like 2 months ago?"

"2 months ago? You went to Florida. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh my God, Santana, listen! Okay, when I went down to Florida. Me and my family went to the Everclears-"

"Everglades?"

"Yeah, so anyway, I got bit by like some mosquito or something. I was fine, but the next day I was acting really strange. Santana, I grew a _penis_. I don't know what happened!"

"That's not even possible Britt. Did you try a doctor?"

"You weren't there! And yes I tried a doctor, but I don't even know what bit me, I have like no leads. Besides, it happened again. Last month when I was absent from school and I wouldn't let you come over…I had _it_." Britt said as she whispered the last part.

"I still really don't believe you, but then again you don't have a reason to lie… I don't know Britt, I can't really understand all this supernatural shit."

"Do you know when you're gonna get it next?" asked Santana. She's gotta see this to believe it.

"Yeah, if I'm right it'll be tomorrow. It only lasts a day." Answered Brittany.

Santana and Brittany made plans to have Brittany stay over Santana's. When Friday night rolled around, Brittany and Santana were already at her house waiting. They were currently trying their best to research '_bug bites that cause penises_' without some weird porn popping up and it was really pissing Santana off. "Brittany I see nothing that's going to help us."

"Just keep looking."

"I see nothing. Besides nothing has happened to you yet, whatever was in your system has probably left."

Brittany thought it over, maybe Santana was right. It was 2 months since she'd been bit and usually her _friend_ showed up by now. "Maybe, let's just call it a night."

As they scooted under the covers, Santana laid against Brittany's side and said "You'll be fine. Stop worrying, besides I still love you, even if you did have a penis." Brittany just smiled and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

* * *

><p>A strangled moan tore from Santana's lips and woke her up.<p>

_What the fuck_.

As another moan flew from her lips, her eyes flew shut and her hips began to rock on their own, she tried to remember where she was. This was not normal.

Finally figuring out she was in her bed, she took in her surroundings. She was sweaty, horny beyond belief and _something_ was grinding into her. Raising her weak arms she tried to push against Brittany.

_Brittany_.

At that moment she remembered what they talked about earlier. As another wave of pleasure took hold of her, she let her eyes roll back in her head and gripped Brittany's arms.

"_Britt_…" she moaned. Though that fell on deaf ears as Brittany didn't even slow down her movements. Looking down between them she locked her eyes on Brittany's crotch. It was soaking wet and tented. _Did this mean? Brittany was telling the truth? What the hell is going on?_

She pulled Brittany down, crashing her lips against the grinding girl above her. Moaning into her mouth, she breathed heavily. "Brittany, _fuck_, what are you doing?" She had never been so turned on in her life. At her words Brittany whimpered. Santana shifted and managed to roll the girl over and keep her on her back, as Brittany whined to get back on top, canting her hips into the air. Santana gazed down and with the moon lighting her room she took in Brittany's appearance. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were dilated. She was sweaty and didn't have her shirt on anymore. The muscles in her arms strained and flexed against Santana's hold. Finally eyeing the bulge in her girlfriend's sweats she moved to uncover it. Grabbing the edge she slowly revealed Brittany's eight inch cock. It was standing at attention and the head was more than swollen. Her panties instantly flooded at the sight.

Looking back at Brittany's face she locked eyes with her and saw nothing but pure lust. Thinking it over for a few seconds, she decided she would help Brittany out.

Taking hold of the massive meat in her hands, Santana was a little nervous, though she didn't have time to dwell on it as Brittany released a guttural moan. Brittany moved her hands to cover her girlfriends and began to pump both of their hands up and down. She was watching Brittany closely, her heart beating rapidly from arousal and a little bit of shock.

(She woke up to her girlfriend grinding on her with a penis. She was allowed to have a bit of a panic attack.)

Bringing her back to the present she kissed Brittany hungrily and moved her hands a little faster. Moving to her neck she bit down on her collar and flicked her tongue against the pending bruise until Brittany moved her hands to her back and scraped her nails down her back leaving red lines on the tan skin.

"Shit, Britt. That hurt!"

"Mmm, sorry."

Pleasure ran through her body as she quickly forgot about the marks on her back and soon felt a warm liquid shoot on her stomach and hands. Looking down she saw Britt's face contort as she recovered from her orgasm.

Santana could feel an intense wave build up in her and she had to hold back the urge to hump her girlfriend into submission. As Brittany quickly grew hard again, she caught her second wind and was able to turn Santana over on her back. They tumbled off the bed and Brittany landed on top of Santana with an 'oof'.

"Babe, are you oka-" Santana was cut short when Brittany pulled her legs apart roughly and lined herself up with Santana.

"OH MY GOD!" Santana screamed as Brittany entered and immediately started up a fast pace. She wasn't use to this size; it put their biggest strap on to shame and to be quite honest this was painful. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana forcefully. At this angle some of the pain was taken away as Brittany continued to hit her spot and pinch her nipples. She tried to push against her, but Brittany had her arms pinned above her head and her body smothered by the taller girls'.

Santana considered biting on Brittany's lip but quickly forgot about that as Brittany bit down on her breast. Brittany left Santana's hands as she made her way down her girlfriend's body and found her clit. Rubbing in tight circles, Santana was gonna lose it. She grabbed a hold of Brittany and let her legs tangle themselves over pale hips. Pulling her flush against her, her hips found their own rhythm, matching Brittany thrust for thrust. Santana pushed Brittany's hair out of her face and through ragged breaths she said "I love you."

Soon the mind numbing pleasure engulfed her and she shook violently against Brittany as she squealed against Brittany's lips. Feeling the warmth blossom inside of her she knew Brittany came too. Panting heavily she closed her eyes and just reveled in the fact that she just had the best sex of her life, and Brittany wasn't even done with her.

"Babe, I'm really sensitive." Santana tries to tell Brittany as she kisses her roughly, tangling her hands in her brown hair and rolling her hips against the wet heat still trapping her, effectively silencing her.

"Get on your side." Not giving Santana a chance to answer she turned her on her side and grabbed her thigh, entering her more gently than before. She needed this more than she could fathom. It was never this great before. She would usually jerk off and be okay, but this, this was something entirely new.

Thrusting herself into her girlfriend, she moaned deeply and when she bottomed out, she couldn't articulate a single thought except, she wished she had this dick all the time if she got to feel Santana like this.

* * *

><p>The next day still spent from the previous nights' activity, it wasn't surprising to find Brittany awake first. Sure, she exerted a bit of energy herself, but her girlfriend was the real trooper. Still passed out Brittany hooked her leg over her girlfriend's hips and kissed her next softly.<p>

"San…" kissing her again.

"Sanny…"

"Stop it right now." Santana said groggily. "I feel like I was plowed by a freaking fire truck."

"You weren't and I'm sorry…"

"What did you do to me?" she asked as she stepped out of bed lightly and winced.

Sleazily, Brittney said, "Everything."

Eyeing her with disgust Santana just uttered "Ugh, I just want my innocent Britt-Britt back."

"You corrupted me."

Shaking her head in disagreement Santana finally noticed Brittany didn't have her extra appendage "You're penis is gone!"

Looking down at herself, her penis _was_ gone, Brittney thought. "Yeah, that's true."

"Congrats, now help me in the shower, I don't think I can stand properly."

Making her way over to her girlfriend, "Maybe we can go to Florida and you can get bit, so you can return the favor."

As Santana struggled to the door, she quietly contemplated it and made a note to herself to repay Brittany for the fantastic night of fucking her like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
